


Hello, Kitty

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena and reader engage in some morning fluff.





	Hello, Kitty

Rowena was beautiful.

She was curled up against you like a cat, a pale little ball of warmth. Hair spilled around her head like a curtain made of fire. Draped in blankets as milky as her skin, she resembled a sculpture coated in snow.

Beautiful. So, so beautiful.

Even without a trace of makeup on her face, she was a work of art. Makeup only enhanced her beauty. Nature had gifted her generously at birth. Her skin was soft, eyes gorgeous, lips perfect. Her hair was fine silk, perfect to look at and run your hands through. Her nose, as odd as it was, only added to her beauty. It made her unique, special, a peculiarity you — and only you — had the privilege to call yours.

Yours.

Yours, yours, yours.

Oh, how great it sounded!

There were times when all of this was nothing more than a fantasy you'd conjured up in lust, times when you thought yourself lucky she hadn't betrayed you and left you for dead.

Things sure had changed in two years.

You were happy. You never thought you would be, but it happened. All thanks to Rowena. She had decided to give love a chance after centuries of distancing herself from it. She trusted you not to hurt her, not to break her heart, and you'd proven yourself worthy of her love. She, in turn, had proven herself worthy by being willing to trust you.

Mutual trust. Mutual respect. Mutual love. That was all there was to it, really. As long as you both invested in the relationship, it would last.

You hoped it would last forever. Judging by how things were going, it most certainly would. The thought filled you with joy. An eternity with Rowena was more than you could have ever hoped for.

Rowena stirred. Her eyes opened, two emeralds shining brightly, meeting yours straight away. A smile spilled over her mouth, your own one following suit. You couldn't help it; her smile was infectious. It never failed to bring yours to the surface.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," you said.

She all but preened at your words. Compliments and flattery were the way to her heart. "Morning, love."

"Sleep well?"

"Aye. How about you?"

"Yup. I dreamed that you were trying to teach me to dance and I kept failing."

Rowena chuckled. "Now, that isn't far from the truth, is it?"

She  _ had _ tried to teach you how to dance once, but after an hour of you moving like a constipated robot and crushing her toes, she'd rage-quit and proclaimed it a waste of time. You couldn't argue. Dance was your natural anti-talent. Lessons, no matter how professional they were (and Rowena  _ was _ a professional), couldn't subvert nature.

You playfully hit her shoulder. "Meanie!"

"It's not my fault you have two left feet," she said, laughing.

"Maybe you just suck as a teacher," you teased.

Rowena snorted. "Whatever makes you feel better, love."

"Such ego."

"Don't confuse ego with confidence."

"When it comes to you, it's an easy mistake to make."

"Ungrateful wee lass."

"Rude big lass."

Both of you burst into laughter. Nothing better than starting your morning with banter.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Rowena asked.

Oops. "So what if I was?"

"Pervert," she accused light-heartedly.

You shrugged nonchalantly. "If you were dating such a gorgeous girl, you'd stare at her all the time, too."

"I am," she said with just as much nonchalance.

Those two simple words were enough to make you blush. "Stop it!" you said, giving a nervous laugh. You were never good with compliments. Unlike Rowena, who practically lived for flattery, your first reaction was to blush like crazy and hide your face. Not many people had given you compliments. And when they did, more often than not, their intentions were less than genuine. Those compliments were meant to insult, to mock, to make fun of you. Never to make you happy.

"Just being honest," Rowena said, making your face flush even harder. Her hand reached for yours. Fingers, tiny, warm, twined with your own ones in a tender knot. "I know beauty when I see it."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," you joked.

"No," she said." Just you."

This woman was going to be the death of you. "Flatterer."

She grinned. "What is it you always say? Takes one to know one?"

"No fair, using my own words against me!"

"Life is hardly fair, love."

True.

"God, I love you," you said and pressed a kiss to her scalp.

"And I you."

You knew. Dear god, you knew. If she didn't love you, she wouldn't have let you get close. She wouldn't have shared her darkest secrets and deepest fears with you. She wouldn't have  _ trusted _ you.

She was a lot to handle. She was picky, demanding, and more dramatic than a veteran stage actress. She had a temper rivaling that of a hellhound and an attitude a teenager would envy.

At the same time, she was the best girlfriend anyone could wish for. She was loving, and caring, and sweet. She fussed over you when you were sick like a mother hen and wouldn't leave your side until you got better. She listened when you talked, and offered advice when you asked for it. If you needed help, all you had to do was call out her name. She was there for you at your worst, and laughed with you at your best.

She was your family.

And you were hers.

Rowena nestled further into you, releasing your hand to wrap her arm around you. She tangled one leg through both of yours, her foot resting on your calf.

"What are you doing?" you asked.

"I'm cold," she said in a voice that was just a touch whiny.

"Oh, sweetie." You pulled the covers slightly upwards, then embraced her. She was so small in your arms. One could even call her fragile. But you knew better. This adorable little creature was one of the most powerful beings in the world. She could kill you with a snap of her fingers, if she wanted to. But she didn't. Because that wasn't her anymore. Because she loved you, and she trusted you with her life. "Better?"

"A bit," Rowena said.

She nuzzled your collarbone, a soft, loving brush of skin over skin, like a cat begging to be pet. Your hold on her instantly tightened, instinct taking over; instinct to protect her, to love her, to keep her safe and warm and happy.

"My little kitty cat," you cooed.

"Och, shush!"

You giggled, unable to help it. She was just too adorable. "Cute, little ball of fluff."

"Am not," she said defensively.

"Soft baby witch," you continued, ignoring her.

Rowena let out a growl, small, quiet, like a kitten hissing at a rabid dog in an attempt to be intimidating. You weren't afraid of her back when she was a wicked witch, and you especially weren't afraid of her now. As powerful as she was, she posed no danger to you.

"Y/N," she whined.

"What, honey?" you said, feigning innocence.

"Stop!"

"I'm just teasing you."

"You're being mean!"

You couldn't hold back a laugh. "You're the cutest witch ever! I should film this and show everyone."

"Don't you dare!" she said quickly.

"Or what?" you challenged.

"You know what."

"I don't think I do. Why don't you show me?"

She groaned. "Y/N!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," you said through laughter. You'd teased her enough for one day — and it was only morning. "Seriously, though, you're adorable."

You couldn't see her face, but you knew she was smiling. "It's part of my charm."

Wasn't that the truth. "You're very charming." And sweet. And lovely. A girl others could only wish to call theirs.

You were the only one that specific wish had come true for.

"Wanna get up?"

"No," Rowena said. "It's cold."

"We could light a fire and cuddle on the couch." Your favorite Winter pastime.

"Later."

"Okay."

Cuddling in bed was good, too.

Cuddling of any kind, in any place, was good, as long as it was with Rowena.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my friend OswinTheStrange for not only editing this story, but also for giving me ideas and encouraging me to write it.


End file.
